Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams 2 A Legend is Born
by HolyDemonSnappendragon
Summary: Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams 2 - A Legend is Born. This is the sequel to pudgypudge's story. This is a Naruto fanfiction, obviously, and the story is continued through mainly Hikaru's eyes, but I will be adding a lot of detail regarding characters.
1. Some Kind of Prologue

**Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams 2 - A Legend is Born**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ - if I did… I don't know what would happen, honestly. I don't really own _Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams_, either. X) Lol.

A/N: I already asked pudgypudge if I could do this and he told me that I could. :) especially seeing as he hadn't intended to do a sequel to _Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams_ - from what he told me, and I hope I do the story proud with my sequel, and I also hope all of you enjoy. , The edit in this is very, _very_ tiny - and all it solves is a continuity error, but I hope to not have to mention it in any of the other chapters. :) Oh, and that's besides the extra space I added between paragraphs or whatever. , Lol. Not to mention I changed Hikaru's shirt around slightly, and fixed some spelling errors, like 'especially' in the very beginning. :P Lol.

**Chapter 1:** _Some Kind of Prologue_

"Come on Hikaru - hurry up or you're gonna be late!!"

Sakura's loud voice came up from the first floor as she dealt with Juugo and Karin, getting them prepped and ready for the first day of their last year of class. Spikey, pink-tipped neon-yellow hair brushed slightly when the boy turned over, and was accompanied by a groan as Hikaru rose up out of bed and pivoted on his butt, heaving himself forward and onto his feet as he looked out this world yet again through unusual, deep blue eyes that had sprinkles of green, resting at half mast. He would've liked a few more hours of sleep, but that was not meant to be. He carried himself over to his wooden dresser sleepily, and opened up the top-most drawer with a slight sigh.

Unfortunately for Naruto, things had gotten progressively worse for Hikaru because he rarely ever got to see his father anymore, seeing as he and Queen Ino were tied up dealing with a war between summons, which he knew not much about yet, nor did anyone else for that matter.

Mikomi had grown quite well, but he didn't get to see her often; the times he did, she was either spending time with other girls or else training in the mortal realm.

Sakura's voice rang up yet again to his semi-messy room as Hikaru pulled out a pair of pants and a t-shirt. the pants were dark-blue, water-resistant, baggy sweatpants that fit snuggly and comfortably around his waist, while the t-shirt was nothing more than a simple, large, white t-shirt with a pink spiral on the front surrounded by a purple (courtesy of Ino) ring.

"I mean it Hikaru! If you don't hurry up I'm coming up there and dragging you down!!"

Sakura sounded as angry as she could possibly be, but was tied up with getting the other two children ready at the moment. The boy had been having some trouble with punctuality as of late, but to him it wasn't that big a deal.

With a slight 'shoosh' noise, Hikaru closed the top drawer and ducked down, pulling out the bottom-most drawer and pulling out a pair of long white socks and a pair of plain, white boxers. He slipped on the clothes quickly, starting with the boxers and socks, moving to the shirt and finishing with the pants.

Ever since Sasuke-'sama' had been killed and devoured by the shinigami, Hikaru had ended up getting split up from his half-brother and half-sister in school after they'd been told they should redo their final two academy years; although they were now repeating their final. Hikaru never told anyone, but truth be told, he got picked on a lot because of his whisker marks and odd fighting style, among many other things, but told no one because he didn't want to look weak, and didn't want to cause trouble for anyone; yet he was constantly getting picked on when no one was around. He had not yet met Shika's son or the odd one. Nor any of the other main children that would become a big part of his life this year.

Regarding the free-form taijutsu style Hikaru had developed (mixing Goken and Bestial)… He'd recently given it a name, calling it Miyabita Yajuu style.

Juugo and Karin had continued training the fighting techniques which they'd first been introduced to - Muay Thai and Capoeira respectively, and were definitely a force to be reckoned with - more so than normal, even though they still never showed it at school.

As soon as he had all his clothes on, Hikaru quickly darts out through the door, runs down the hallway with loud 'thump' sounds on the floor as he makes his way across, and proceeds to jump up while ducking and land on the railing as he floods chakra into his feet, sticking to the ramp and gliding down smoothly and with ease. When he reaches the bottom, he times his jump improperly and slips, falling to the ground in a tumble, just like his father's own klutziness.

The boy giggles slightly before picking himself up, obviously thrilled with the experience and slightly embarrassed that one such as he had failed so miserably.

"Where the hell have you been Hikaru!?"

"Uh, sorry."

Hikaru grins sheepishly, really embarrassed, after Sakura picks him up by his collar and screams into his face, obviously ticked at having to wait for _her_ son. Striding up to greet them was a familiar kitsune no akurei face, Genmaki, trying to diffuse the situation.

"**We can deal with that later, Sakura-san. Right now we have to get them off to the academy.**"

Genmaki bows slightly, trying to appeal to Sakura's more dominant side, and Sakura buys it easily, grinning slightly. Over the time he'd spent here, especially seeing as he was the senior, had come to learn how to deal with Sakura's dangerous fury, and how to get on her good side, even if he still wasn't entirely keen on doing what he needed to do. In this case, it was for Hikaru's well-being after all, even if the fox demon felt he deserved some of it for his tardiness.

"Alright – but hurry up."

Sakura was quite hard on the kids when they did something wrong, and every one of them were scared of her wrath - even the foxes at times - but like father, like son. Even if manners had been drilled into Hikaru's head when he was real young. With deft movement, she released her hold on Hikaru, letting him drop to the ground with a slight thud and grunt. He wasn't really expecting the movement, but nonetheless, he recovered quickly, and forced a cheery face onto his exterior.

"Well come on guys, let's go!"

With that, and Hikaru was up and running for the door, throwing it open and running outside followed by his brother and sister, Juugo and Karin, and their own familiars, Gin and Shin respectively, and Hikaru's own familiar, Genmaki.

Sakura called out after them, obviously caring about all three of them despite her momentary anger.

Constantly when the kids got in trouble, especially the one with the pink-tipped hair, she had to remind herself that Hikaru was not yet as strong as Naruto, specifically physically, and she was much stronger than she was in the past, so that made it even worse. She had to constantly force herself not to send them through walls. Thankfully Hikaru had more manners than Naruto did at his age, and more control, in more than one way; even if that had been lacking as of late due to Naruto's absence, or so they thought was the case. It was possible he was just growing up or something.

Juugo was still quite rambunctious, and taken up a bit of an obnoxious streak that garnered attention like Sasuke had, but not through being broody like he had.

Karin had come quite a-ways with her familiar Shin, and had opened up quite a bit more, and, believe it or not, had some fan boys now because of what she was like. It amused her, and she kept up the act that seemed to keep some of them magnetized to her, and Shin actually enjoyed it. Karin wasn't as quiet anymore, but she still tended to keep to herself, though thankfully she wasn't insane or broody like her father Sasuke had been, or so they thought. They were quite sure that was the case. But only Karin knew for sure, and maybe even Shin.

No matter what though, Sakura loved them all, and it was pretty easy since they were all her children biologically. The pink-haired kunoichi called out to them as they ran off, to have a good day and to make sure they kept up their grades and their ninja skills.

Sometimes Juugo and Hikaru, along with Shin and Genmaki (though he was the one who helped keep some semblance of control on the pranks, lest they be _much_ more dangerous), came up with pranks for the school and sometimes the people of Konoha. But no one could ever prove it, seeing as they were so damned crafty. Gin and Karin were often left out; although they sometimes joined in on occasion to give their own little spice to the tricks and pranks, but they tended to hold the others back more often than not, and thus were left out as said prior. Genmaki tried to hold them back using logic, and subtle pushes.

Hopefully soon they would grow out of it to some extent, even though Genmaki actually enjoyed matching wits against Hikaru. They were all just kids at the moment, after all.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. I tried to outline the basics while not giving away everything - and I hope I succeeded in that to some extent. And I know this was a little short - next chapter will hopefully be about their day at school and their journey to the academy as well. After that I might have time-skips for those if you enjoy them. I don't know. X) Lol. Well, we'll see what happens, no? :) And in case you want Kaoru and Mikomi and all the others I didn't mention, as well as their descriptions and such, you're going to have to be patient and wait for it. :) I also hope I did a very good job in adding some hint of suspense and mystery as to what the plots could be about. I have a feeling you'll definitely enjoy them when it gets into the swing of things. :P Lol. Even though there are only three main areas I intend to use for this story, I might even have them going on missions when the time comes, to different areas. I enjoy detail, and I hope you guys do too. , By the way, I also intend to do the Chuunin exams, and trust me when I say some stuff will be happening in it. ;P The question is though, what? ;)

A/N: Did you see the very, _very_ minor-ly tiny changes? :P Lol.


	2. An Interesting Day Part 1 & 2

**Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams 2 - A Legend is Born**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ - if I did… I don't know what would happen, honestly. I don't really own _Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams_, either. X) Lol. Nor do I own _Fatal Frame_, nor _Parasite Eve_, one or two. ;)

A/N: I already asked pudgypudge if I could do this and he told me that I could. :) especially seeing as he hadn't intended to do a sequel to _Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams_ - from what he told me, and I hope I do the story proud with my sequel, and I also hope all of you enjoy. , Also, I got the most _devilish_ idea for this chapter. ;)

**Chapter 2:** _An Interesting Day (Part 1)_

Hikaru was in the lead as they raced down the street headed for the academy, his happy expression fading for a moment until Genmaki and the rest strode up. Juugo was the first one to speak up.

"Hey, Hikaru, what do you think they're going to teach us this year?"

Unlike Karin, Juugo wasn't using the term 'big brother' yet, because Juugo tended to look at the whiskered boy as a rival, but loved his big brother as family nonetheless.

By the way… Both Karin and Juugo - especially as they got older and both of them had heard more stories about Naruto and everyone else in the past, from Sakura-sama - had pretty much vowed not to use the term dobe.

Hikaru looked back after shifting his expression back to the happy one, and responded accordingly. Everybody knew that standards had changed slightly, partially due to Naruto's meddling - Naruto's suggestions to the new hokage that was currently being trained by Tsunade. Nobody had any idea what the new standards would be like. And apparently there had also been some new teachers added to the roster.

"I have no clue, Juugo."

Hikaru gives a small forced chuckle before continuing, looking back to the front every now and then to make sure he doesn't fall over or run into something.

"But judging by the fact that Nara-san's the new hokage…"

Honestly, no one had ever imagined that Shikamaru Nara would become the Shichidaime, especially those who knew him best. But it was Tsunade's choice since she was the only living ex-hokage - and after what happened with Sasuke-'sama,' the council wasn't really interfering much with the decision-making. Apparently the lazy nin had the qualifications for hokage, as well as some behind-the-scenes influencing from one kitsune no akurei known as Penni - Tsunade's familiar, but not many people knew of this. Tsunade's first lesson teaching the motivation-zero shinobi was kage bunshin technique, so as to instill some more assurance that things would actually get done around hokage tower. Shizune, of course, was still the hokage's assistant, and was helping Shika get accustomed to hokage life.

"… I'm going to guess that he's going to make us learn some strategies and do Shougi."

Juugo gave a loud groan as Hikaru chuckled at his half-joke, while Gin looked slightly excited, but mostly impassive. Genmaki just rolled his eyes.

Juugo played a lot of Shougi and Go with Gin - true - but he didn't like it too much. Or at least that's how he acted.

Too bad there was a chance the familiars wouldn't be allowed in now that Sasuke-'sama' was dead and no longer a threat, or, at least, that's what was thought seeing as his soul was supposedly eaten by the shinigami. A lot of the young kunoichis-to-be tended to get distracted by the familiars' presence, especially by Shin and his youthful outbursts from his fountain of youth. They always thought he and the troublesome-ridden Gin were just oh-so adorable!

Hikaru felt a bit nervous as they walked toward the academy - probably because he felt like he was being watched. Due to this, every now and then he'd cast a glance over his shoulder, making sure his happy expression didn't drop. Nobody else felt it, since whatever it was - maybe killing intent, maybe just hatred or loathing - wasn't directed at them.

After a few times of this, Karin spoke up about it.

"Hey, ani-san, why d'y'keep looking over your shoulder like that?"

Karin-chan cocked her head to the side a little as she asked her question with a curious tone.

"Huh…? Oh, yeah! No reason, Karin-chan. Something just feels off - no worries though!"

Hikaru gives this and a sheepish grin along with an eye-smile in response to Karin-chan's question. This helps Karin-chan to relax slightly, seeing as she's satisfied with the response, to an extent. Even though the rest (including the familiars) felt quite reassured too, they stared at Hikaru's back curiously for a moment.

Despite the fact that Karin liked to look tough and somewhat stoic, especially in front of others, she actually enjoyed being babied and pampered. Perhaps she refused to show it because she was afraid the attention from the other boys would cease, or maybe it was 'cause she was still something of a shy child, even though she hid it well. Who knew? Only time would tell.

Even though the rest couldn't see it since Hikaru was turned around, nor sense it, the blonde and pink-haired boy's expression looked troubled. He tried to push to the back of his mind though and think of what the school day would bring as they neared the entrance, potential shinobis already starting to file into the academy as classes readied to begin.

Hikaru couldn't help but look over to his side as he passed by the rotting swing near the academy as it was caressed slightly by the wind, the old ropes giving off sounds of stress. The situation seemed very profound in Hikaru's mind, and time seemed to slow down for him for a moment. Maybe it was an omen of some sort? The yellow and pink-tipped haired boy had doubts about it though.

**Hikaru & Genmaki**

After parting ways with the others at the entrance, following wishes of good luck, Hikaru and Genmaki had started off toward where they needed to go. The whiskered one had already studied his map before-hand, and knew exactly where to go. Up two small sets of stairs toward a recently-added section of the building which housed quite a few new classrooms. The smell of new paint and wood finishing, as well as polished floors and new metal lockers, permeated the area the most.

The two walked on in silence, feeling comfortable and secure just by being in each other's company for the moment - after all, neither could think of anything new to say. As they neared the doorway, and readied to part, loud footsteps resounded down the hallway, obviously in a rush, which caused both to turn around and stare in curious wonder. The newcomer continued barreling down the hallway while muttering profanity and about how troublesome all this was under his breath. Apparently the kid wasn't paying much attention seeing as Hikaru and Genmaki barely managed to jump out of the way before being rammed into.

As he sprinted up toward the door, the part that stuck out the most about this boy was his neon-red, long hair that was pulled up and tied so that it looked pineapple-shaped, very similar, if not exactly like, Shikamaru's. His skin was a dark brown, and his eyes were, strangely, a piercing yellow color. This unusual boy wore thin, dark-red, fingerless rubber gloves and dark-red, baggy cargo shorts held up by a leather belt, as well as a large mesh tank-top shirt. For footgear, like Hikaru, he wore sandals; although whereas the whiskered one's sandals were dark-blue, this strange boy wore dark-red.

When the one with Shikamaru-style hair reached the door that Genmaki and Hikaru were heading to, he slid to the halt, almost missing his mark. The red-head quickly threw the door open and burst through, leaving a bewildered and wide-eyed Hikaru and Genmaki as a very loud voice spilled out of the classroom. It took a few minutes for them to gather their wits and head into the classroom.

'What an odd day this is turning out to be…'

Hikaru's thoughts centered around this before moving toward wondering how his little brother and sister were doing so far, while Genmaki just tried not to snicker toward the commotion that the boy raised.

After a moment of introspection, both would hurry on into the classroom.

And that's also when Hikaru realized he'd forgotten his sealing scroll at home.

**Juugo 'n' Gin, & Karin 'n' Shin**

Juugo had been wandering for some time now, trying to find their classroom, refusing to look at the map or ask anyone despite the fact that Karin and Gin kept trying to convince him to do so - Gin in a bored tone, Karin in a worried and yet slightly monotonous tone. Juugo was being damned stubborn, and Shin wasn't helping - just going around looking in all of the windows checking out the students and teachers while talking about how youthful everyone was as his tails darted back and forth excitedly.

Sometimes people wondered if Shin talked about youth so much just to piss people off in certain situations, but this didn't seem like one of those times.

In one of rectangular windows Shin caught a glimpse of people performing jutsu's for their sensei, which he assumed to be a test to see where everyone was at.

In another window, Shin saw Penni, Tsunade, and Shikamaru standing in front of the class with another one of the teachers, and Shika looked to be giving a speech.

After awhile, Juugo finally gave in and took out a scroll from one of the pockets in his baggy, jet-black cargo pants with the pink, metal lining in it where the knees were. He quickly swiped his hand over the seal, causing a folded up piece of paper to appear in a poof of smoke. Juugo quickly grabbed it, as Gin closed his eyes and thanked Kami-sama in a bored voice, while Karin tried to remain stoic but cheered on the inside. Shin had finally caught up and waited patiently (amazingly enough) for the group to continue moving; although he did offer one comment.

"**YOSH! What's the hold-up, yo!?**"

Rock Lee, the new toad yonnin (though it'd been at least two years since he received the title), had been spending more time with, and visiting more frequently, Sakura-san. At first, Sakura had gotten angry in response to being embarrased - especially in public - because of how Lee acted sometimes.

Shin's speaking, despite the on-the-spot laws Naruto had put into place, had been getting even more 'youthful' the more time he spent around Lee; although he still had some of his own ways of speech.

Shin had also once asked Lee if he could fashion the fur on his head so it was a bowl-cut like the toad yonnin's. After which, Sakura promptly and unhesitatingly knocked both of them out cold before Lee and Shin knew what hit them. In the end, for two or so weeks afterward, they had bumps the size of baseballs on their heads - and afterward, a very slight indentation in their skulls.

Neither Lee nor Shin forgot this encounter. Ever.

After a brief moment of scanning over the map, Juugo looked up and forward, glancing at the area before speaking.

"Alright, we're nearly there! Just past that corner and two doors down, then we'll be there."

Juugo's declaration of position was accompanied by a grin and a pointing finger down the hallway.

Gin's response was to repeatedly thank Kami-sama inside his head - while Karin, despite herself, let out a sigh of relief, but quickly picked up her stoic act again; although her lips were curved into a smile now. Shin went ballistic while jumping into the air.

"**YOSH! WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH **_**YOUTHFUL**_** FUN!**"

Shin was grinning from ear to ear until a teacher with closed eyes poked their double-bun-haired head out of green, double doors that had a white sign hanging over it saying "Gym" in black, easy-to-see lettering.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LEE! PEOPLE ARE _TRYING_ TO CONCENTRATE!!"

And with that, a loud slam was heard that seemed as though it'd rattle the previously opened door off it's hinges. Everybody there except Shin cringed - he was looking behind him at the door that'd just gotten slammed with wide eyes and a gaping maw. Juugo was the first to completely recover and speak to Shin before turning around and heading toward the classroom.

"You're just lucky she didn't throw a weapon at you…"

Remembering a particular bad memory where he'd almost been caught as well as beheaded after one of the pranks he performed alone in a competition of who could do the best ones, Juugo continued.

"Yikes…"

The continuation was also accompanied by another small cringe and a shudder on Juugo's part before he started toward the classroom with the others in tow, Shin still gaping.

Juugo overheard Gin mutter boredly under his breath as he gave a light sigh and tried not to lapse into a fit of uncontrollable giggling. Apparently Gin had made quite a bit of progress with Juugo.

"**Idiot…**"

**Shika, Tsuna, and Penni**

After finishing delivering his speech to another classroom, Shikamaru came out the door of the classroom Shin had just seen him in, followed by Tsunade and Penni. Tsunade grinned and put her left hand on his left shoulder as Shika moped about how many more classrooms he had to do.

"You're doing great Shika, especially for someone like you."

Tsunade's grin turned mischievous after this, and Penni stifled a giggle toward her Shougi rival while Shika shrugged the front to his person off.

Regarding the day Penni and Shika finally played Go…

It was that day he realized he was into bestiality.

It had been a loooong game - Shikamaru had to use his thinking position more than twenty times that match, and had also found out that Penni had developed one of her own which she used more than twenty times as well. And actually, the motivation-zero nin had considered letting Penni win, especially after she finally got him into a position where she thought she'd won all the territory, which couldn't be gotten back. She was focused the entire game, but had started getting cocky again, especially when she thought she had him beat. Unfortunately for her, Penni had missed a critical area that she needed to block up, and Shikamaru had also used that damned thinking position again and, without showing what he'd come up with through his expression, debated with himself about what course of action to take.

Honestly, if the lazy nin hadn't already been married, he would've easily married this fox demon and even had children with her if he hadn't also already had a child of his own. Despite what the people of Konoha may've thought or said. Fortunately, he was actually happy with his relationship at the time, and continued being happy with it, as well as with his intended son whom he named Asuma junior in honor of his old sensei.

When he had first given his child the name, and his wife Miku (her last name before being married was Hinasaki) had agreed, Kurenai was elated by Shika's choice. And made it her priority and personal responsibility to teach the boy everything about genjutsu that she could, while Miku taught him her abilities and passed down to him her late friend Rei's old camera a few days before she died. Shikamaru, meanwhile, had taught the boy Nara-style shadow manipulation and strategy games, while Penni decided she'd help out and teach the boy a feral style of taijutsu, which, amazingly enough, he had taken to like a natural. Because of this feral taijutsu, on his birthday before he started at the ninja academy, he was given a pair of practical wrist-claws/wrist-talons which could transfer spiritual energy and chakra through the blades. The blades actually weren't as long as the traditional form of the weapon, but that turned out to actually suit him better in battle.

Chouji, Shikamaru's friend, had actually taught Asuma all about food, and because of that, the kid had become a young chef in his spare time that was almost to the point where he could be considered professional. What he inherited from Shika in regards to brains, he was able to use to come up with unique recipes and ingredients that made his food taste all the better. Unfortunately he lacked in presentation appeal, seeing as he wasn't all too creative, but he seemed to have a knack for mixing things together to come up with awesome textures and tastes. It also helped that he wasn't too afraid to experiment with his own food.

Ultimately, Shikamaru had decided to not show any mercy, so, instead of folding in his cards so to speak, decided to play it through, and ended up winning. After that day, Penni was officially his rival in both Shougi and Go. They made quite the pair.

Unfortunately for the lazy nin and the special child, around the time Asuma junior had started at the academy, Miku had died through suicide. She'd hung herself in their backyard; although thankfully Asuma was in school at the time and didn't see his mother hanging from the tree he enjoyed climbing on. The only thing Asuma had seen was her body in the casket, and got to say his final good-byes, even if it was to a corpse. They both prayed for her, as well as those who knew her; although there weren't many.

Even though Shikamaru acted very resilient toward the death of the one he loved, and helped Asuma to cope, he was being eaten up inside. Partly due to guilt at not having been able to save Miku - he knew why she had done what she did, even though she hadn't told him, nor left a suicide note. Miku had shared a lot with him, and also because of that knew what he could possibly expect from Asuma. Miku had also shown Shika some of the pictures…

Penni felt very sorry for Shika, and tried to help out any way she could when she wasn't with the children or Tsunade. When Tsunade had started training Shikamaru in depth for being hokage, she'd tried to help him through it as well. Penni played a lot of games with Shikamaru, trying to help him cope because she could tell that he was suffering greatly. She tried to be there for him as much as she could, and tried to help out with raising Asuma more than just teaching him feral taijutsu.

Getting back to the present moment…

Shikamaru stared blankly as Tsunade, Penni, and he made their way toward the next classroom while Shika thought about the past. Meanwhile, Penni was rubbing up against his leg sensually…

When the trio heard the violent, murderous scream come from below the stairs they'd gone up, all three stopped and looked down the stairs (Shika was the last to stop, and stopped lazily at that). Penni looked down with wide eyes while Tsunade had a smirk on her face, and Shikamaru's lips had curved upward into a slight smile while he supported his head by folding his hands in back of his head.

After a moment, all three turned back around and started going back up the steps, Penni still wearing eyes that were as wide as dinner plates. Tsunade was the first to vocalize her opinion with a smirk.

"Sounds like Tenten just let out some frustration… Heh."

Shikamaru just gave a quiet, bored chuckle in response to Tsunade's opinion as he watched with a tired, vague interest, Hikaru and Genmaki hurrying into one of the classes which he would be giving his speech. After the whiskered one seemed to stiffen slightly - they hurried into the classroom, that is. At this, the lazy nin gave a small, mischievous grin - he was the one who had set up Naruto's son's classroom. He spent the most time setting that one up.

**Sakura, Lee, and Megumi**

Sakura had just turned around to walk inside after seeing the three children off, and jumped and gasped (as well as nearly screamed) out of surprise when she saw a familiar ninja with a bowl-cut. He was dressed in a familiar, nice green suit (not the spandex, amazingly enough) with a black tie and black dress shoes. Around his neck was a leather necklace that sported a metal figurine that resembled a poisonous toad which Sakura had given to him as a present. The figurine was beautiful; it was colorful (as one would expect from a poisonous toad), thin, but decent in size, and the eyes were facing upward. It was Rock Lee, the toad yonnin.

"Yosh, Sakura-chan, I am ready for our date. Are you?"

Sakura merely shook her head no as she took in Lee's appearance, which had taken away the anger which had risen due to being surprised. No matter how many times she saw his muscular body in this suit, it never ceased to attract her.

"Yosh, then I'll just wait here until you are."

Lee nodded once as he smiled broadly, his white teeth glinting in the sun coming through the windows. Sakura responded quickly, and proceeded to hurry up the stairs to her room with small 'thup' noises as her red slug slippers, with the fuzzy insides for warmth, padded against the wooden steps.

"Alright, thank you."

Lee felt so happy and excited - no matter how many dates he went on with her, he always felt this way. In fact, it seemed to increase every time. It was magical, in a way. He had been trying, for Sakura, to act a bit calmer even though he was always bursting at the seams with energy and spirit.

--

Sakura stepped inside the door into her neat and tidy room, which she allowed no one in except for Lee and Megumi, lest they wish to suffer her wrath.

The walls were adorned with a framed photo or two of her with Tsunade and Katsuya, as well as some posters of some very sexy slugs, in her opinion (she had a thing for slugs, and she was suspicious that Tsunade did too). Decorating the headboard of her bed were a framed photo of Lee and Sakura on their first date - a framed photo of both her marriage to Naruto and her marriage to Sasuke (she felt the reminders necessary, even if they made her feel bad; although Lee felt different about it). There were quite a few other photos of her and her friends and family - including one where the entire family (including familiars) and all their friends and all their friends' families were in.

As Sakura, lord of the slugs, walked into the room, the first thing she saw was Megumi starting to sit up and give a large yet quiet yawn before she spoke.

"**Good morning my lady. Getting ready for your date I presume?**"

Sakura, instead of answering right away, immediately hurried to her dressers and started to sort through clothing during her response.

"Hai. I take it you remember the drill?"

"**Indeed I do, my lady. There's a possibility I might take the children to the park after school while you're with Lee - is that alright?**"

"I don't mind, Megumi. They'll probably actually enjoy that a lot. Especially Hikaru - I've noticed he seems to be a bit distant lately."

"**Indeed he has, my lady - I've noticed it too.**"

Sakura had just finished getting out the clothes she intended to wear on their date, having pulled out a red silk dress whose design favored her right side over her left, and had a large white ring on the back, which held within it a small picture of Katsuya. She quickly slipped on the clothing as well as red, high-heeled boots that had the tips cut off so as not to harm her toes. She quickly turned around after brushing her long, pink hair a bit and skipping putting on make-up, seeing as Lee liked her better that way.

"So, how do I look Megumi?"

"**Spectacular, my lady.**"

Megumi's tone was genuine yet calm, and Sakura smiled in response, her lively green eyes shimmering from the sunlight filtering in through closed curtains. Sakura then quickly hurried out the door but stopped and turned back before she got to the stairs.

"Oh, Megumi, would you please make dinner for the children tonight in case I'm late?"

"**Why certainly, my lady. I will gladly do it even if you are not late, is that alright? I love seeing their smiling faces when I cook for them.**"

Megumi grinned broadly at this, and Sakura grinned back equally. The pink-haired kunoichi knew that Megumi enjoyed spending time with children, and she liked to be wherever children were. She'd make a good care-taker. Even with out kage bunshin, she seemed to be in all places at once if things got too hectic, and her calm demeanor seemed to fade even if her voice still sounded calm.

"Yeah, Megumi, I don't mind. I'd appreciate it too, actually. Thanks again."

"**You're welcome my lady, and thank **_**you**_**.**"

With a small wave good-bye of her hand from Sakura and a small wave good-bye from one of Megumi's five tails (as well as a slight bow of her head), and Sakura was off hurrying down the stairs to go and enjoy her date with the number two surprising ninja in Konohogakure.

It had been awhile, but Megumi and Sakura had come up with a system to balance the workload out, even though each liked to sometimes take a dip into each other's time because they both enjoyed being a mother, even if one was violent and dominant while the other was patient and submissive, while sometimes dominating and a bit scary if things got out of hand. After all, Megumi was no push-over. Both were equally very protective of children, as well as compassionate and caring.

The system worked like this - whenever Sakura went out on dates with Lee, that would be Megumi's day to do what she wanted to do with the children - while other days Sakura took care of everything. Although as said prior, they both enjoyed dipping into each other's time and help each other out in some way - the reasons being that they both enjoyed children and they both wanted to help each other out.

_**End of 2-1**_

A/N: I wanted to show this to you as it is here - because I'm quite proud of it, even though I'm unsure if it's any good. XD Lol. I just hope you guys enjoyed and that I didn't make any seriously bad mistakes. X) There was much more I wanted to say regarding this chapter/part, but I can't remember it at the moment. , Lol. I really hope this is an improvement from last chapter - and if you have any questions or comments or critiques, feel free to leave them in a review. I'm also afraid I might've forgotten to mention some things in this piece. , Ah well. Lol. X) I'll probably be switching this chapter out for the complete version of this when I finish it. :3 Again, hoped you enjoyed, and understood everything that happened, and I hope I didn't make any mistakes regarding characters and whatnot. , Lol. I hope to go into even more detail later on with even more characters, and go into even more detail about the characters' days and whatnot. X) Oh, and I'm telling you now I'm sure as hell not going through each and every single day with this much detail. XD Lol. I'm tired enough as it is. :) And I don't think people want to constantly hear some repeated things. , Oh, another thing, I also hope I didn't give too much away, while still giving enough information to… Yeah, you know. ;P Lol. Tell me how I did! :D Catch y'later!! ,

A/N: Sorry if this next piece doesn't do in the beginning. XD I'm kind o'tired at the moment, so it makes things more difficult. X) Lol. I'm trying though. :) Also, just to let you know, I'm a description fiend. :P Lol.

**Chapter 2: **_An Interesting Day (Part 2)_

**Hikaru & Genmaki**

'Damnit… I forgot my sealing scroll at home.'

With this thought hanging in his head like a limp; the weight of it causes him to stiffen and grit his teeth, his hands clenching into fists momentarily before relaxing oh, so slightly. He takes a few cautious steps into the room after Genmaki, worried about what would be found waiting within.

The classroom was at first shocked about the student's sudden outburst into the classroom. Freaky stuff… But when a certain kitsune no akurei showed it's foxy little face as he plodded through, all the girls went absolutely stupid. They squealed with delight when they saw his cute whiskers and features, making others' ears throb. Especially Genmaki - who was the target of it all, and also had far superior hearing.

As the screams of bewitched little girls cried out and pierced the air like tiny banshees, little (not so little) Genmaki cringed, folding his ears back, especially to try and keep them from bursting. He was actually quite sure his ears were already bleeding, but he wasn't completely certain.

Hikaru, with only slightly superior hearing capabilities, winced as he took in the screams. The next thing Hikaru knew was that his foxy companion; his familiar, was being man-handled by a bunch of young kunoichi-to-be's as screams of how cute he was rained down upon his sensitive ears. One of the girls had jumped on top of Genmaki, and tried to ride him like a horse - what the hell? Another few were rubbing their bodies up against the poor kitsune no akurei as he laid on the ground with paws atop his head trying to protect against all the squealing. One of the girls was also fondling his paw pads while another was - like Hikaru used to do - yanking on one of his fuzzy tails, eliciting small whines from the pained fox demon. Yet another of the girls was playing with his whiskers while he shut his eyes tight.

Genmaki was trying - to the best of his ability - to remain calm, cool, and collected. But it was getting really hard, especially with all the 'screeching bats' around his ears. His eyes were starting to tear up until a loud, booming voice was heard above all the ruckus after someone used the 'big head' ninja technique.

"_URUSAI _NE!!"

It was Konohamaru's voice that raised above all squealing. Immediately, all the children (specifically the girls) shut up and ran to their seats as the boys uncovered their ears (Genmaki and Hikaru included) - this was their sensei's first show of anger this year, and he sounded _really_ pissed.

"I'm sorry, Genmaki, but it might be for the best if you're not around while the girls are here."

Konohamaru released the big-head technique as he spoke calmly to Genmaki; yet with a slight tone of energy and enthusiasm to his voice - even though it was obvious it wasn't toward the situation.

Genmaki responded quickly - a little too quickly, as a trickle of blood began to leak out of both of his ears.

"**No apologies necessary, Sarutobi-san. I'd probably prefer it.**"

And with that a wide-eyed, agitated and shaken Genmaki turned around and walked back out the door as the girls shook, obviously due to the physical effort of trying to contain themselves. Meanwhile, the pineapple-shaped red-head was standing in the corner across from the painted green, metal, smoothly sliding door, apparently a bit ticked by all the noise and impatient about the situation. Hikaru was the first one to talk, a bit bluntly and abruptly at that.

"How do you know Genmaki, sensei? And there's another Sarutobi??"

Konohamaru gave a dissatisfied expression as he answered with energy.

"Your father introduced me to him, Hikaru. Now that's all the information you're getting for now - go sit up there next to the Aburame twins."

With that Konohamaru pointed up and to the right at two empty seats in one desk next to an open window with his right index finger, and proceeded to turn to the red-head.

"You, Asuma-kun, go up there as well."

Shikamaru, Naruto, and he had conversed earlier that year before the academy had started up again to decide how everything would work. They'd come to the conclusion that it would be helpful for Asuma and Hikaru to get to know one another, especially considering recent occurrences.

Asuma Nara sauntered up to his seat slowly, while Hikaru ran on up to his, the whiskered one looking around the classroom at some of the students, taking in their appearances, noticing that there were around twenty to twenty-five students there.

**Juugo 'n' Gin, & Karin 'n' Shin**

Gin and Shin had decided to wait outside the classroom, after a little convincing from the normally impassive kitsune no akurei. Karin was a bit saddened that she wouldn't have her familiar's company to help her feel safe and secure, but she had come a long way, so she might not need it completely, unlike the other academy years. The familiars were finally starting to get a little lax in protecting their charges - and they also didn't want to have to deal with squealing girls.

Juugo entered the door first; pushing the metal, easily-sliding green door (with the rectangular window in the middle) to the side. First he looked left, to where the students were, and then he looked straight forward, scoping out the female sensei staring at him as he leaned in through the doorway while hanging on the sides.

"Intend to come in sometime today?"

That was the sensei's voice. It was cold, harsh, monotonous, but definitely not a drawl - and was obviously a female's. This teacher had pale, purple eyes, and a soft yet tough face containing a tone of seriousness. Her hair was long, straight and black, which seemed to demand seriousness as well. She wore a linen skirt that went down past her knees but gave her excellent mobility due to the slits in the material that went all the way down in the sides that were between her legs. She had on a black mesh shirt and pale, purple rubber boots that went up to where her skirt ended. They were actually quite comfortable on her, and fit nicely. It was Hanabi of the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi Hyuuga.

Eyeing the serious teacher over, and noticing, with a light blush, that he could see her panties very slightly. They were jet-black. He grinned slightly, but not from perversion - from thinking, "I'm going to have soooo much fun with her!" And indeed he would, more than likely - his head already concocting various devious schemes and pranks with which to use on her.

Hanabi, noticing the mischievous grin on Juugo's face, made her tone all the harsher and more serious. It also came out as something of a snap at him.

"Get in here now unless you want me to count you as tardy!"

Juugo's grin dropped and he immediately lunged through, and looked back over the seats, checking for an empty one, as Karin walked in slowly with feminine grace and quiet demeanor, not looking around too awful much - just intending to follow Juugo and keep her face expressionless despite her being nervous.

The two fox demons peered in behind them, just scoping out the place as their two charges walked over the threshold, keeping sure not to be noticed by the girls. Hanabi saw them, but thankfully she had more control and more seriousness (much like her father Hiashi, except she was serious in private as well) with which to contain herself. Hiashi might not've done such a great job raising her. Or maybe he did? She was able to perform expertly.

During the times Juugo had been scoping out his new classmates, but there was one that caught most of his interest. Even though there were about twenty kids there.

The being that caught his interest had exotic, long brown hair that was messy and spiky, and had patches of greasy, blood-red scales on his cheeks and a small one on his chin. There was another, larger patch of greasy blood-red scales on his forehead, and the patch had a thin strip that stretched down to the tip of his human nose. His lips were human too.

Wherever skin and scale connected, was a smooth transition between the two that made it look very natural, and quite cool. The lizard-human's teeth were very clean, despite looking absolutely carnivorous; although unfortunately his breath wasn't so hot, and the person next to him was trying to contain his disgust at the smell of raw flesh. There were deep, dark rings around his eyes that were much like Gaara's, except they were more noticeable on the bottoms where they splayed out slightly.

This particular individual was placed up near the front of the classroom, much to his chagrin, and looked bored beyond compare, as well as slightly uncomfortable for multiple reasons.

After Juugo (quickly) and Karin (gracefully and at normal speed) had seated themselves together in one of those two-in-one desks located near the middle, but more toward the front of the room, Hanabi spoke. Juugo was already leaning his body forward, his head propped up into his right hand, causing the right side of his face to stretch upward, while his left arm lay across the desk. Juugo had his seat backed up a ways, while Karin had hers pulled up to the desk and was sitting nice and quietly, staring attentively to her new sensei.

Hyuuga Hanabi had just closed the door and had started speaking in a loud voice, but in a serious tone, as she made her way back to the middle with an unintentional feminine sway of her hips. Meanwhile, Gin, the nearly impassive one, had gone to sleep outside the door with his body curled up and laying comfortably on the clean and tidy, wooden floor of the hallway. Shin was standing up on his hind legs and leaning on the door, causing it to push inward slightly while he looked through the door with curious, hyper eyes. Karin noticed it, and though didn't pay much attention, seemed to relax ever so slightly from the sight.

"Now then. For those of you who've just come in, and also missed _Nara-sama's speech_…"

Hanabi gave a withering glare toward the two, and leaked a slight amount of killing intent at the two Uchihas, which caused them both to shudder slightly; although Karin less seeing as she was more calm and reserved.

"We were just about to show the class our favorite techniques, and they do not necessarily have to be your best - I just feel that you will get to know your classmates as ninja better through this activity. And will thus be able to effectively gain some before-hand experience, and maybe develop counters and bonds, as well as stir the creativity in some of your minds to come up with plans. You can get to know yourselves as friends during lunch - that is what it is meant for."

Hanabi stopped speaking, and then looked over the crowd of students, pretending to be interested in all of them, and settled her gaze on the lizard boy, already having intended to start with him. She tried not to show it, but her expression was actually slightly devious and curious. It was also possible she had a thing for the boy's submissiveness. Wow…

The lizard boy, despite his shyness and nervousness, gathered up his nerves quickly, and despite still shaking, readied to speak after slowly walking up to the front of the room.

Juugo watched with interest, and Karin showed a small amount of interest as well, as the boy walked up there slowly, gradually gaining in pace. The lizard boy's body was pretty muscular, but not so much so that he was rippling. Thank God, that would've been disgusting. It was just so much muscel that it was obvious he was in shape. He wore a large white t-shirt, and the skin that was there and showed, which was mainly on the front half of his body, was pale like a caucasion. The blood-red, greasy scales that manifested themselves were mainly located on the backs of his hands and arms, as well as the back of his neck and on his back in particular. There was definitely a system to how the scales were placed, and that was also obvious. They seemed to cling to his body from the back like something alive. He wore baggy, yellow, nylon sweatpants that were loose around his ankles yet tight around his waist. The pants had a hole in the back that made comfortable room for his blood-red, reptilian tail that had what looked to be a fan-like end to it, which was shifting about nervously. His feet were bare, and were much like a human's except had pretty long, sharp claws on his feet, and actually, the same kind of claws were on his hands too. Hanabi spoke just as the lizard boy was about to speak while she tried not to grin.

"Don't forget to state your name, too."

The lizard boy looked back over his shoulder, and nodded, while trying to gather up his courage and then speaking.

"My name is Andoryu Kioku Akuomakatsu…"

Andoryu's voice seemed to grow in confidence as he spoke, and was quite loud to begin with, despite his nervousness.

"My favorite technique isn't much of a technique at all. It just requires substantial chakra, and extreme amounts of energy. It's possible to starve while doing it too... But that's all I'm going to say. My other favorite is the forced-sleep technique."

A chuckle was heard through the crowd of students, and even Hanabi gave a slight, womanly, chuckle. Andoryu would have ignored it, had Juugo not piped up to voice his opinions, saying the first insult that came to mind while quickly standing.

"_DOBE_! How can that _possibly_ be anyone's favorite!?"

Juugo quickly slapped his hands over his mouth after realizing what he'd just said after Karin snapped her head to him so quick after hearing him say 'dobe' while her eyes widened exponentially, that it was amazing her neck didn't crack (descriptive language courtesy of pudgypudge). Meanwhile, people had started to burst into laughter, but Andoryu's eyes just turned toward Juugo with a slight amount killing intent unintentionally leaking out as his slitted eyes narrowed further, and spoke calmly and with authority that made Juugo slowly sit down while still covering his mouth, and looking just as wide-eyed as Karin.

Hanabi, stopping her own chuckling, looked to Andoryu, feeling some killing intent and waited for his response, knowing it was going to be good and enlightening.

"The forced-sleep technique can be used for many different things. I use it to force my essence into coming out during times where falling asleep would be near impossible. I also tend to have a hard time getting to sleep. Always active and have lots of energy if I haven't been training or something."

His voice was heard over the laughter, which caused it to nearly cease except for a few chuckles considering the seriousness of the lizard boy's voice, even if now people were looking at him with curious, confused looks - except for those still chuckling and starting to settle down. Juugo was shocked into a stupor until he was called up, while Karin slowly came back to her senses after being called right after her brother. They'd have to apologize to Andoryu later, despite whether or not he looked scary. Hopefully he'd accept. Hanabi spoke next, with a piercing, serious voice.

"Alright Andoryu, you may sit down now."

Andoryu offered a small, genuine thanks, which caused Hanabi to smile warmly for a moment before reverting back to a serious one as the lizard boy slowly made his way back over to his seat.

Hanabi actually couldn't help but notice later on that Andoryu was one of, if not _the_ smallest in her class.

"Alright, next up…"

**Hika, Asu, Kono, Shika, Tsuna, & Penni**

Hikaru had just sat down by Asuma before Nara-kun asked his first question of the year in a whisper. And what a question it was.

"Hey, freak, what's with the whiskers?"

Hikaru felt something bubble up from within as he prepared an answer, but tried to keep his anger down as he sought for words. Before Hikaru could answer, however, Konohamaru Sarutobi had begun speaking to the class in an energetic voice.

"Alright, now for those of you who have just gotten here, my name is Sarutobi, Konohamaru, but you may call me Konohamaru sensei, considering I do have _some_ leniency, unlike most teachers. As for those who just came in late, make sure it doesn't happen again."

Konohamaru paused for a moment and took the time to subtly cross his arms over his chest masculine-like, as he started pacing about the room while turning to the class every now and then during his speaking. His voice may've been energetic, but he was kind of a slow talker, as though he was always giving a dramatic speech.

"We were going to start off the year by having everyone come down one by one and introduce themselves to the class, so as for you to get to know each other better."

Konohamaru wouldn't say it to anyone other than Naruto (not that he had yet, but still…), but he felt a strong connection between Asuma Nara and himself. Often was Asuma called the heir to the hokage title, and given other such titles like he, Konohamaru, had been called honorable grandson when he was a child, rather then his given name. Thankfully that hadn't been happening ever since his grandfather died but, unfortunately, _his grandfather died_. He didn't know if Asuma felt the same way about all of it as Konohamaru did when he was young, but nonetheless he still looked at Asuma with sullen eyes whenever his gaze met his.

Honestly, Asuma was indifferent to the whole thing, and even sometimes took advantage of his position to get what he wanted, and to _see_ what he wanted. He was one of the few boys his age that'd hit puberty early, which didn't seem to fit Shikamaru. Maybe that trait was from his grandfather.

"And in my class I will not tolerate anyone using titles just because someone may be considered of higher value than you."

He couldn't help it, but Hikaru, and more than likely a few others, hated Konohamaru for that statement right then and there because of how it sounded to them. Those who didn't, especially Asuma, whether he was indifferent about his state or not, perked up.

Konohamaru had stopped pacing in the middle of the room and had turned to look at all of his students, his gaze going back and forth from one end of the classroom to the other as he spoke his next part.

"And I will have no one being treated _differently_ just because they might look different or be of different status."

There was a seemingly long pause as Konohamaru expressed defiance and pride in himself, before he, the teacher, spoke again.

"Now, we have two special guests here with us today that should be here at any moment to give a speech, and because of that, I would obviously like you to be on your best behavior, no matter who he, or what his title, is."

As though on cue, the door unlatched and started to slide open with a long winded 'shoosh' sound, and in stepped a bored looking Shika, followed closely behind by Tsunade, while Penni waited outside in this particular class, having been told the situation by Genmaki beforehand. The two outside discussed the placements of particular students, and who looked to be most talented and who didn't.

'Oh. He's really going to motivate the students,' Hikaru thought to himself inside. The whiskered one was pretty shocked when he got a response. Not because of what it was, but because he wasn't expecting a response at all, especially inside his own head.

'Don't be rude. He intends to try. You can read it on his soul, and see it in his eyes. See how they sparkle?' Hikaru was stunned for a moment by the voice in back of his head as the duo made their way toward the front of the class and Konohamaru made way for them.

'Who - wha'…!?' Hikaru thought for a moment, his body shifting slightly and his head looking around due to being startled and looking for the source. He got no response, and also didn't feel a presence in the back of his mind anymore, so dismissed it as maybe his conscience or some other stupid thing.

Hikaru looked interested at his new sensei, Konohamaru, though also with a slight resentment despite his trying not to, as he stared through half-mast eyelids while trying to keep his teen body up straight in the chair. His attention finally cued onto Shikamaru as he started to speak, his voice coming out bored, much to the disdain of Konohamaru, yet it still seemed to stir some minds because of what he said. Hikaru only vaguely noticed the look in Shikamaru's eyes, but dismissed that as well.

**Sakura, Lee, Neji, Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, Kakashi, Eve, and Andorya**

"Yosh! So where to?"

Rock Lee was trailing behind Sakura on her right side, leaning over slightly while asking his question to her in an excited whisper. Many people were beginning to flood the streets of Konoha as they walked onward, mainly in peace, people waving to them and wishing them a good morning more often than not and got treated in kind by the two yonnin; although Lee's attention was mostly on Sakura-san.

Sakura smiled pleasantly, but it was cross between a smile and a smirk as she led Lee around like a dog, but without a leash.

"We're heading to the karaoke bar."

It was a blunt, to-the-point statement, and Lee, despite trying to control himself, clenched his fists together tight and jumped up into the air with glee like an excited child who got a special toy. And not a sex toy, of course.

"YOSH! I _love_ the karaoke bar, Sakura-chan!! We'll display our youthful singing for everybody to enjoy and be the most youthful of them!!"

When Lee said the words 'chan,' one or two of the Konoha civilians turned and look toward them with curious eyes.

Lee's next move was to give the 'Gai' pose with the sparkling-teeth smile and thumb-up sign in a show of promise, almost like Naruto's 'dattebayo.' If he could have, he would've performed the sunset genjutsu, but alas… Before Lee knew what hit him, he was on the ground with his hands held behind his back with a stunned look on his face, as a kunai was held to his neck, while a knee was driven into his spine, causing the green shinobi to wince slightly. It was Sakura, who had moved behind him in a flash, and had her head down close to his ear, breathing on the nape of his neck, causing him to blush slightly and smile sheepishly. She whispered into his ear.

"What did you call me - in _public_?"

Sakura's voice was low and slightly husky, and she added the last part on so nobody but Lee could hear it and moved in closer to his right ear. Her expression was devilish. She would have gone for his jewels, had they been more available than they were at the time.

The pink-haired kunoichi seemed to always have some kind of weapon with her. If she didn't, then it was her hands - even if she didn't have her gloves on.

"Sumimasen… Sakura-san."

Lee's voice was low and showed he submit to Sakura. They had long ago come to the agreement that Lee was not to demean Sakura with the title of 'chan' in public. Although that was mainly so she could keep up an image. She also liked the control, apparently.

Those who had stopped and turned to look at Lee curiously because of what he said had turned back around. They continued what they were doing with a sated and unthreatened understanding.

It was unknown whether or not Lee actually liked the treatment, but at the least he could obviously put up with it, seeing as he didn't leave her. Or maybe she just threatened to kill him if he did. Even if, he could've probably taken her on, but he chose not to.

Satisfied, giving a predatory grin, obviously amused and excited (in more than one way), and slightly heated, Sakura let Lee up after huskily breathing hot air into his ear, gaining a shudder out of the bowl-cut one, and moving the kunai away from his neck.

Lee got up and dusted off his green suit while blushing, and continued following behind Sakura like a faithful lap-dog or little puppy.

While walking onward with a sexy sway of her hips, so as to hopefully tempt Lee, Sakura smirked as heat seemed to emanate off her body and spoke loudly, brashly and with mistress-like seriousness - which ultimately caused Lee to blush further and hang his shoulders slightly after rubbing his head sheepishly, and earned a few chuckles from the people around them - as well as snickering from some of the children.

"Good boy, Lee-kun."

After that, they continued onward in silence until they got to the bar.

--

Sakura was the first to step over the threshold, and with a confident demeanor no less along with a smirk of her lips. A sunken-shoulder Lee was the second to come inside, but his energy burst like a dam yet again when he got inside.

"Yosh! I _love_ the karaoke bar! Come on Sakura-san, let's sing a song together and show off our fountain of youth!"

Lee gave the signature Gai pose with the sparkling smile and the thumb-up gesture in a show of promise while wearing a smile that, surprisingly, didn't split his face.

Sakura ignored Lee, despite his exuberance which seemed to make the artificial lights glow brighter, and focused on finding a table. She definitely wasn't expecting it, but the first person she saw was a wasted Neji Hyuuga barreling about on stage while slurring together the lyrics of a song. His head was lolling about all over the place, and his pale purple eyes were glassy. Makes y'wonder if he was doing other forms of drugs too…

At the end of the song, which was accompanied by a loud clash of cymbals, Neji fell over backwards off the stool he had started sitting on near the end (it was amazing he was able to get onto the stool in the first place without so much as a little rocking back and forth), hitting the back of his head on the floorboards of the stage, barely missing a stage light.

None of the others had been ready for the Byakugan user's passing out, but Eve was the first one up from her chair at the bar counter and at Neji's side to aid him. She picked him up slowly, and shifted him into a fireman's carry, and proceeded to make her way back over to the stools and set him down on one carefully, letting his upper-body fall forward and land on the table with his head on the side.

It would be a little while, but soon Neji would vomit up a lot of alcohol and sake.

A just-as-drunk Anko (the semi-new snake yonnin) was clapping animatedly for Neji as her body lolled about on her stool, her face a deep crimson hue as she giggled insanely while Iruka just tried to remain calm while he continued drinking his very first drink. Iruka was sitting next to Anko. Jiraiya was on the other side of Anko, laughing loudly at Neji's spill as he slapped his knee with his one and only hand, and proceeded to take another shot of sake from the bartender (unlike some of the others who were drinking from dishes - Anko, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Neji were using shots).

Kakashi was reading the sequel to his latest smut novel. Kakashi looked bored as he read one of the sexless, romantic parts of it, and responded to Neji's fall with a small, old sigh.

The Paradise series wasn't just smut anymore ever since Naruto had taken it over when he first became the new toad yonnin; although Kakashi didn't know that. He'd actually complained to Jiraiya a while ago, but the ex-toad sannin had diffused that situation when it started by telling him it was time for a turn of direction. Kakashi was still kind o'pissed about it though.

Kakashi was a little suspicious that he never got the latest installments from Jiraiya anymore.

When Sakura made it over to the others she continued walking toward the first person she saw who wasn't reading a Paradise novel, and seemed to not be drunk at all. It was Iruka Umino. Lee followed Sakura, of course. Iruka was the first to speak to her, however, and also seemed to relax immediately when he saw her and Lee walking up to them. He gave a wave to Sakura before speaking in his calm, reassuring voice that was a natural teacher's voice.

"Hey Sakura! Glad you could make it. How're you and Lee doing?"

Sakura responded casually.

"Oh, we're doing fine. Isn't that right Lee?"

Sakura gave a suggestive glance over to Lee who caught it, and noticed that Iruka caught it too as he tried to stifle a snicker.

"Yosh! Hai, Sakura-san."

The scar-faced shinobi known as Iruka nodded a bit before continuing.

"Jiraiya-sama's already sang, I look forward to hearing you guys sing again."

The speaking trio had to nearly yell because of the applause and 'cause of the person who went up to sing after Neji was brought down. Sakura responded casually, yet again, but at nearly a yell.

"Good to hear it. We look forward to you and Anko singing as well. Which reminds me, how are you two lovebirds doing?"

Sakura smiled mischevious while Iruka smiled kindly before responding.

"Oh, we're doing fine. Anko's violent in bed, as usual, and her position as top assassin seems to be going well."

Iruka shared a laugh with Sakura while Lee went to sit down and cheer on the guy who was in the middle of his song. After the laughing, Iruka continued.

"You know, Sakura, you really should stop by more often. I'd really love to hear from you more frequently, especially since company's been wonderful when I'm not teaching as a substitute."

Iruka's hair was graying, and his eyes were dulling slightly, by the way…

For a moment there, Sakura's heart went out for her old teacher, and it showed in her green eyes.

"I'll try - I've been pretty busy lately trying to take care of the kids and also deal with my new medic class. Hey, maybe you could come help out every now and then? I'll give you a heads-up when we figure out how to mold the times around the academy's schedule."

Iruka smiled broadly, obviously thankful for the offer, and put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a strong squeeze for a moment before letting her go.

"That would be very nice Sakura, thank you."

After that, Sakura followed Lee; although she wasn't too sure why Iruka felt the violent in bed thing was funny, seeing as he was the target.

As for Iruka, there had been times where Anko had been drunk and such - like now - and he'd considered telling one of his old students a secret, even though they tended not to visit all too often, unfortunately. They were trustworthy after all, no? What he considered telling them was that Anko wasn't the crazy bitch she was talked up to be, and acted like. Sure she tended to be dominant and insane-seeming, not to mention a lover of giving pain; a sadist, especially in public, but she actually enjoyed snuggling way more often than not when she was alone with the old teacher.

Eve had just finished propping Neji up on his seat next to Iruka, and went back to her seat next to Kakashi, who was next to the wasted Hyuuga. On the stool next to Eve was Andorya, Andoryu's sister, who was currently spinning around in her stool.

Eve was a cute and petite, yet expressive woman with beautiful, deep, lively blue eyes. She had on glossy pink lipstick, but her smile was cute nonetheless. Her thick, shoulder-length hair was blonde with thin silver streaks, and seemed to fit her person very well. It looked quite cool.

Eve was about 18-20 years old, and had already filled in. She wasn't muscular, but then again, to help out as a shinobi of Konoha, she didn't really need to be.

She had on a black, sleeved, tight-fitting rubber suit that covered her entire torso and shifted into a skirt around her waist which went down half-way to her knees. The skirt portion also fit snug and tight to her skin and legs, even though it was very flexible. On the end of the skirt, on the neckline, and on the ends of the sleeves (around the wrist part), was an inch-thick ring of pink metal. For footwear she had on a pair of dark-grey, rubber boots that went half-way up to her knees, and had that same pink, metal ring around the tops of the boots. Each ring was flexible for some odd reason, but not as flexible as the suit itself. Perhaps it was a different form of rubber and metal? No one asked her about it though. Around Eve's left wrist was a wristband-like form of Konoha's hitai-ate.

Sitting in the stool next to Eve, as stated prior, was Andorya. She was an orphan along with her older brother, but it wasn't apparent considering the smile on her face full of carnivorous teeth. Her blonde hair was waist-length and tied into a ponytail, and had an ashen look to it, which was odd, and it made her look older than she really was. The young girl who had blood-red scales in nearly the same exact places that Andoryu did, had pale skin like that of a caucasion's, similar to her brother. Her pupils were natural slits - obviously - but unlike her brother, her irises were expressive even though they were a dark-green and seemed almost like a sludge.

The lively, happy girl had not yet hit puberty, so she had not yet filled in. But she still wore a dark-green support-like wrapping that went all the way around her chest where her breasts should be, nonetheless.

Over the green wrapping that covered a good deal of her chest, was a royal-purple, short, hooded jacket that only went down far enough to cover the strap and also went half-way to her elbows. Lining the vest-like jacket on the edges was a dark-yellow metal that was flexible like on Eve's suit. There was an ashen-gray zipper as well, on the jacket.

Around her waist was a royal-purple mini-skirt (made from the same material as the jacket) with that same dark-yellow material lining the edges. She did have on a pair of dark-green panties underneath, but it wasn't easily noticeable considering how small her body was at the moment. Causing the mini-skirt to hug more of her ass then her waist was a lizard-ine tail covered on the top and sides in blood-red scales. Unlike her brother, her tail didn't have the fan-like portion on the end of the tail. Also unlike her brother, she had no claws on her hands or feet, and thus wore a pair of shinobi sandals that were a royal-purple in color, and had on a pair of dark-green tabi((?)). Around the ankles of the sandals was that same dark-yellow, flexible material as before.

Jiraiya had already gone awhile ago, before Lee and Sakura had gotten there. Which was also before he got drunk until he was almost at the point of slurring his words. He always was more capable of holding his sake and alcohol then quite a few of the others.

During his turn he'd summoned a toad with an instrument and did his song while stomping around in his geta.

Regarding the summoned toad… Jiraiya had become quite proficient with summoning using just one hand. He could summon Gamabunta pretty easily, after all.

Anko and Iruka went up to the stage next after someone who gone up after Neji, going up together as a couple, and singing a casual love song by choice of Iruka. Unfortunately Anko giggled madly and hung onto her husband throughout the entire thing while Iruka tried to hide his discomfort at the audience seeing him like this, but it was quite hard. Quite a bit of the audience was snickering, while Jiraiya laughed it up so much he was starting to hurt, and once almost choked on a shot of sake during the couple's song.

Afterwards, Iruka finally came down while tugging an insane, drunk Anko along and sat down again while blushing a deep, crimson hue, which caused Eve to laugh at the sight, while Andorya sat on Sakura's lap and snuggled into her, and Kakashi continued with his romance 'n' smut novel.

A few other people decided to take their turns - some singing decently, others singing absolutely horribly (especially the drunk ones), but no matter what all were having fun in the nearly windowless, darkened room with the colorful lights dancing about over the area.

After awhile, Eve finally convinced Kakashi to do a song with her, and despite Kakashi's lazy tone and acting like he was being troubled at being taken away from his story with smut, Kakashi actually smiled; although it wasn't too noticeable. Eve was quite sure the copy ninja enjoyed it though. And enjoy it he did. Kakashi had not taken off his mask for the song, but his singing was decent anyway. Eve had a beautiful voice during the entire thing, and Kakashi had decided to summon Pakkun to help. His voice was quite off-key, but the trio and the audience had fun anyway. They were even clapping along with the beat. Afterwards, Kakashi decided to give his story-with-smut a small break and watch the rest perform.

Pakkun, who was getting somewhat big, decided to stay for a little while after the song.

Throughout the entire thing, Lee was smiling from ear to ear, causing rays of colorful light to bounce off his teeth, but was trying to contain his excitement for Sakura's sake, or so she said. Sakura, again, also seemed to enjoy the dominance. It was probable Lee actually knew this, too. Neither Sakura nor Lee h'd had any alcohol or sake - especially Lee. Rock Lee did, however, clap animatedly and whistle a few times afterward, and shouted out about the youthfulness every now and then after somebody's performance - it was always based on who had the most fun. Kakashi, Eve, and Lee got the most out of all of them.

After that most youthful performance in the words of Rock Lee, he could no longer contain himself, and jumped up out of his stool next to Sakura, who had Andorya sitting in her lap, and shouted at the top of his lungs that they were next to karaoke!

Sakura had only spent time with Andorya a few times, and Andoryu once or twice when she went with Kakashi to visit Aya and Eve. Specifically Eve.

Kakashi had first visited their residence to meet the two prospective shinobi who needed work. They said they would've preferred to do something that would be helpful to the place they lived. Yet they also wanted and needed to get a good deal of money seeing as they needed to take care of the two orphans who lived with them as well.

At first, Sakura had a tough time getting accustomed to them, but forced herself to make big leaps with her hesitancy in the name of Naruto and all he stood for. She was now quite comfortable with Andorya, especially seeing as how she acted and whatnot, but she was still a bit nervous around Andoryu, for multiple reasons. She knew Andoryu enjoyed his semblance of a family, even if she knew he was sometimes irritated by it. The boy seemed scary, and like he had some kind of vendetta among other things, so it was obvious something was causing him to suffer. Yet he always seemed to enjoy the company of others, especially his two foster moms, who the pink-haired kunoichi found out later weren't lesbians, necessarily.

Andoryu seemed caring to her, even though he was very hyper and annoying until Tsunade had come to visit the boy specifically, by request of Aya and Eve. Now Tsunade went over there every week or so, and he seemed to enjoy Tsunade's visits (Sakura once went with the ex-slug sannin by her request). Whenever Tsunade would visit, the boy always seemed to be quite calmer and showed his perceptive, intelligent, and philosophical side much more, despite his seeming depressed and extra afraid of dieing from some illness. His focus also heightened. The change was obviously not because of the visit, itself.

Getting back to the karaoke scene…

After shouting out that they were next as loud as he could, Lee ran up on stage, his necklace jangling around slightly, and quickly summoned two toads. He quickly addressed the audience as Sakura hurried up to the stage; although not as fast as Lee. She knew exactly what song Lee wanted to do. That was always the first song they did whenever they came here. Lee never tired of it - and, truth be told, neither did Sakura.

"Yosh! As most of you already know…!

Lee's voice was full of pent up enthusiasm, and he was still shouting at the top of his lungs. He had absolutely no need for the microphone on the stage; although Sakura knew she would.

"…I intend to do the song dedicated to the bright, burning flames of youth!"

Lee's arms waved outward, as though exploding, to add emphasis to his point while he tried to contain his smile, lest it blind the entire audience. Sakura picked the microphone up off the stand and gave it two taps, testing it; although it probably wasn't necessary, and took her place at the front of the stage as the two toads took their places in back of Lee.

Sakura started off first, and the lyrics weren't as corny as one might think. Sakura was shouting with all her might, yet her voice was still kind o'pretty, as though she were singing normally. The pink-haired slug yonnin's lips curved upward into a smile as she sang, and readied for Lee's outburst.

When it was Lee's turn, he exploded in a burst of enthusiasm, his voice deep as he bellowed the lyrics, the toads waiting for their turn. Sakura was smiling pleasantly, as her fingers laced behind her back with the microphone in her right hand. She was having quite a bit of fun, Lee's energy rubbing off on her.

After a moment or two of Lee's solo, the toads lifted up their front legs and brought them down hard, and started drumming like crazy on the stage's floorboards in an insane beat (which also caused the building to rock a bit - hopefully it wouldn't collapse someday). Lee continued the chorus, and after he was done, his voice quieted down slightly as he took another run through the chorus, the toads keeping up beautifully with the music and croaking every now and then when appropriate. It was obvious the toads were having fun too, seeing as they were smiling widely.

After the first run through the chorus, and Lee's voice quieted down ever so slightly, Sakura started up again, going through the next line, screaming over Lee even though her voice was still kind of pretty.

A lot of the audience tried clap with the awesome yet maddening beat the toads were playing; yet most often they failed, like Iruka, the old, currently substitute teacher, was. Some, including Andorya - who was giggling as well (and not because she was drunk like Anko) - were able to keep up with the insane beat the toads drummed out onstage.

At the end of the two yonnin's and two toad's song, the two toads finished it off with a loud bang on the stage that caused the floorboards to creak and groan. Sakura and Lee finished it off being up at the front of stage together, their arms over each other's shoulders, and bowed after the groaning of the stage subsided while the audience, once again, erupted into a flurry of applause and cheers. After the cheers were over, an exuberant Lee and a calm; yet frazzled and hot, Sakura made their way back to their seats, as they were cheered and complimented, while a now red-faced (from drinking) Jiraiya prepared to do one more song.

After clapping for the four that just performed, Iruka turned to look at Anko, realizing that he hadn't heard her giggling for some time now. He was shocked when he didn't see his wife, and quickly turned his gaze to the floor to see if Anko had finally passed out. When he didn't see her there either, he looked around the room wildly, afraid of what Anko could possibly be doing. When he finally caught sight of her, he blushed and stared wide-eyed. He also got a small nose-bleed, too.

A red-faced Anko was currently lap dancing in front of some guy, rubbing her clit up sensually against his knee, spreading a bit of the sweet, warm, gooey wetness on his pants. She had taken off her brown trench coat before-hand, and had her skirt scooted down slightly.

Iruka almost fainted, but instead finally got himself to turn around, not wanting to try and stop the situation lest he suffer her wrath or something. He also needed to try and keep himself under control. He wasn't normally the type to feel jealous, even though he was quite a bit more horny than jealous.

Things just escalated from there.

After a few minutes, the guy's wife finally came back from the bathroom to see her wide-eyed husband and a lap-dancing Anko and got into an uproar despite Anko's current position. She blew her top, and almost started a catfight with a drunken Anko, which, seeing as she was part of the yonnin, wasn't a smart thing to do. Eve, Kakashi, Sakura, and Lee barely managed to diffuse the situation and get the two away from each other before there was an Anko bloodbath. Iruka just sighed.

And then the karaoke-ing continued, despite that other couple leaving and now a drunk, crying Anko was left because she didn't get to finish her lap dance.

In the end, Kakashi, Eve, and Pakkun would perform two more times, while Jiraiya would perform once more. Iruka did one more song with a crying Anko at his heels, and decided to do one more, but with Anko on the side; although even despite Anko's crying, it wasn't as fun without her. Andorya even did one (with the help of Eve) and despite the fact that she was odd looking to most of the audience, she still looked pretty adorable. Lee and Sakura did a total of three more songs, which everybody loved except for the third one when Sakura was slurring due to her having some drinks, finally. Anko had passed out during the second one. Lee later decided to perform a solo one, and had a good deal of fun as Sakura cheered for him from the side. He felt it would've been better had Sakura been with him, though.

_**End of Part 2**_

A/N: And there you have it. That definitely wasn't the full day though. That's only part two. ;P Lol. I really hope you enjoyed the next installment for this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed getting to know some of the characters more, to an extent. :) I also hope you had fun. :3 Let's see… What am I forgetting to mention…? Oh, yeah. More than likely the rest you see will be of the school day, and then the park, et cetera; although I will more than likely add one more piece regarding Lee and Sakura, and maybe one or two of the others or other couples. To think I'm going to have a few chapters like this. X) Lol. Ugh. , Seems really fun though. :) Well, to an extent. , Lol. This is going to be _so_ fun! :D And I hope you guys enjoy as well. , Lol. :3 By the way, there is a poll in my profile at the moment regarding your favorite characters in this fanfic so far. :) You're allowed to choose up to five, and I hope to have a lot more character later; although that'll make it more difficult. X) Lol. Hey, challenges tend to be fun, no? :O I also intend to make more polls like that one later as the story progresses. I'm just curious about what you guys think of them so far. :P

One more thing... Regarding the one-armed/handed Jiraiya... Pudgypudge had done that for one of his other stories, and I have my reasons for adding it into here as well. If you want to know why, you just need to know about canon Naruto and BHSD 1. , Toodles. :P


End file.
